A variety of skin problems including acne, scars, pigmentation disorders, sun exposure, etc., have led to the development of a variety of compositions and therapies directed toward their treatment. Such treatments may include skin creams, lotions, or ointments which are applied to help rejuvenate or nourish the underlying skin layers. An additional treatment includes the application of a compound, which aids in the removal of damaged skin layers (i.e., a skin peel agent).
Skin peels generally include one or more acidic components which are applied to the skin in order to remove a layer of the skin. The removal of a layer of skin allows a new layer of skin lining to develop, often resulting in evenly colored, healthier skin and further reducing the skin problems. Depending on the level of existing skin conditions a patient has, increased acidic concentrations or prolonged application of a skin peel composition may be implemented in order to treat deeper skin layers or severe cases of skin disorders.